Muddy Puddles (Eggs episode)
Muddy Puddles is the first episode of Eggs. Transcript to inside Bertram Bliter's uPad Happy Mrs Chicken: I should get out of here. *pops out of Bertram's uPad and lays an egg* I should hide. *hides in the fireplace* Bertram Bliter: Where is Happy Mrs Chicken? I swear I was using the Happy Mrs Chicken app. Happy Mrs Chicken: *pops out of the fireplace* I'm here! *lays an egg* Bertram Bliter: IT'S ALIVE! *runs into the kitchen* MUMMY! IT'S ALIVE! Mummy McKenzie: What's alive? Brianna Cutie: AAAAAAAHH! HAPPY MRS CHICKEN IS IN THE LIVING ROOM! *runs around in circles* Mummy McKenzie: Calm down. Peppa Pig: I'm here! to the living room Bertram Bliter: I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! IT'S FULL OF EGGS! Happy Mrs Chicken: I laid those eggs. *smirks* to outside the McKenzie's house Olivia: I don't feel well. *falls on the grass* Mia: Olivia fell on the floor. I think this is a sign of sickness. Andrea: Olivia's mum Anna is a doctor! *drags Olivia to the hospital* Ursula: Die! Ariel: How are you alive? Ursula: Well, back in 1989... to when Ursula is killed by Prince Eric Peppa Pig: We don't c- Ursula: I resurrected in 2012. Jessica Rabbit: *shoots Ursula with her gun* Aaahh. I saved your life, Ariel. Ursula: I WILL GET R- *dies* Emily Elephant: Hey! What happened here? Andrea, Livi and Jessica Rabbit: Hey! *singing* Here we go! You know we got this! Yeah, it's the shout-out hit! Stick it together, here we go now! We've got each other like sand toppling! Ooh, ooh! We're at this together! We're best friends forever! Emily Elephant: What is this? *rips off a big section of Jessica Rabbit's dress* Pamela Pokemon: Eww, look at Jessica Rabbit! She has a big section of her dress ripped off! Jessica Rabbit: Thankfully my bare chest isn't showing. *smiles* Happy Mrs Chicken: *lays an egg on Jessica Rabbit's rear end* Hehehehehehehe! Emma: Your butt is showing, Jessica Rabbit. I could make a beautiful dress! Jessica Rabbit: OK. It should be red with some sparkles and a slit. Narrator: Emma is finishing off Jessica Rabbit's dress. She knows that Jessica will like it. Emma: I think I should cut an inch of silk off. *cuts off some silk* Now for the decor! *pours glitter on Jessica Rabbit's dress* This looks good, I think I should add a little more things, like a necklace and gloves. *places a flower on the neckline* Time to put it on a mannequin! *puts the dress, gloves and necklace onto a mannequin* Now to wait for Jessica Rabbit. I think she will like it. *waits* Jessica Rabbit: Hi, Emma. Emma: Here's your new dress, Jessica Rabbit! Jessica Rabbit: OMG, I LOOOOOOOVE THAT DRESS! AND IT COMES WITH A NECKLACE AND BEAUTIFUL EVENING GLOVES! *puts on the dress, necklace and gloves* Cherie Pig: That looks gorgeous! Emma: Excuse me, but this is a private fitting appointment. Please go to the waiting room and I will make a gorgeous dress for you, Cherie Pig. Cherie Pig: Fine. *walks to the waiting room* Mummy Pig: I've been waiting for an hour and yet Emma hasn't brought me down to the fitting room. Roger Rabbit: My wife Jessica is a celebrity. She likes fancy clothing, so Emma tried to make it extra stylish. Mummy Pig: Oh. Emma: Mrs. Pig! I'm going to make your dress! You can also head that other way to get to the bathrooms and the snack bar. to Emma in her fashion design studio Emma: Mrs. Pig asked for an orange dress with a heart-shaped neckline and a low back. Maybe I should actually paint what the dress should look like on my easel because this is a bit complicated. *paints on her easel Mummy Pig's dress* That doesn't look too hard. French Narrator: 10 hours later... Narrator: Go away! This is my job! Mummy Pig: I love it! *vanishes* Emma: That was weird. Jessica Rabbit: Huh? to lots of muddy puddles, everybody is wearing boots Peppa Pig: Why are Jessica Rabbit's boots sparkly? Edmond Elephant: Um... Jessica Rabbit: I don't know why my boots are sparkly. jumps up and down in muddy puddles Happy Mrs Chicken: *lays an egg in Jessica Rabbit's face* Hehehehehehehehehehahahahaha! CreationBeTheWorld23: Jessica Rabbit's dress is extremely disgusting to look at. to inside a nightclub Andrea, Livi and Jessica Rabbit: Don't you know that there is nothing better than this...THE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWER OF FRIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDSHIP! jumps up and down in muddy puddles The End Trivia/Goofs *Jessica Rabbit's boots didn't sparkle through the entire episode because it would be expensive, so her boots only sparkled when she jumped up and down in muddy puddles with everyone else. *When Emily ripped off a section of Jessica Rabbit's dress and it showed the back, she wore red underwear but when Emma saw it Jessica Rabbit's underwear was missing. When it aired on Nick Jr. there was a red bar through Jessica Rabbit's rear end. *Over 9120,0000000000000000000 cels were created for the cartoon characters, and then animators had to paint over the cels and it was composited to the original frame, then made using an optical printer. It took 17 hours to mix animation with live-action. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes